Just tell me you love me!
by SmoshyMoshy
Summary: A girl named Dezyrae is madly in love with Ian Hecox and Ian is madly in love with Dezyrae. How should they tell each other, though?  The titles of the chapters change, but the whole story is called "Just Tell Me You Love Me!"
1. Chapter 1

Smosh FanFiciton. Pt1 (introduction & part 1) YOU'RE THE ONE I LOVE!

Introduction~ So, I decided to write a Smosh FanFiction :3 now, if you don't know what Smosh is, go search them up on Youtube. But I do write a Jason McCann love story, and I will be contuing it soon.. anyways, here are the characters x3

Dezyrae ~ A curly Haired blonde that is madly in love with Ian

Anthony ~ a dark brown haired 25yr old. Dezyrae and Ian's bestfriend

Ian ~ a light brown haired bowl haircut 25yr old that Loves Dezyrae

Ian's Mom ~ Ian's mom :P

Jennifer (Dezyrae's Mom) ~ LOOKS A LOT LIKE DEZYRAE

OK.

Part1~

*DEZYRAE'S P.O.V.*

I woke up to the sunlight spilling on my cheek. It felt good. Even though I don't like sunny days, I perfer gloomy/rainy days (NO, I'M NOT GOTH OR EMO. I JUST PERFER GLOOMY/RAINY DAYS, OK?). I got out of my bed, and looked into my mirror. "Ughh. My hair is all over the place!" I hate my curly hair, I always straighten it, or put a hat on. I checked my clock. Good, I have enough time to straighten my hair. I got out my purple & black Flat iorn and started to straighten my hair. It was actually my birthday today (NOTE: Dezyrae's birthday is August 3rd, so this story takes place in the summer). I just got done straighting my hair, and Ian burst into my room. "HAPPYY BIRRTTHDDAAYY TOOO YOUUU!" He started to sing. He came up behind me and hugged me. I looked into the mirror and nearly got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. "I like your curly hair! Why do you have to straighten it?" Ian asked sarcasticly, sadly. "You know I hate my curly hair!" "But I like it!" "To bad! It's straightened, now." I said evily. "Curl the bottoms of your hair! It'll look great." He was right, I've straightened, then curled the bottom of my hair before. And it doesn't look that bad! "Ok, ok I will." "YAYY!" He exlaimed. I just smiled to myself and thought of how...beautiful...he was...I got out my curling iorn, and started to curl the end of my hair. Then Anthony came in my room. "Hey, Happy Birthday!" He said while coming into my room. I liked Anthony, He was pretty hot.. but I Ian's personality is better than Anthony's.. "Thanks.." I said still focused on curling my hair. "Is you're mom flying out to see you, this year?" My mom still lived in my hometown in Texas. "Uhh.. Idk, I gotta call her." I actually haven't seen my mom in two years... It would be great to see her again. Anthony sat down on my bed. I finished curling my hair, then Ian came in. "Hey Dez, your mom called." "She did?" "Yeah, here" Ian handed me my phone. And after he did. My ringtone went off "Longgg agooo..." The song 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance played. It was my mom. "Hey mom." I answered the phone. "Hey sweetie." My mom said. "Are you flying out this year to see me?" "Yes!" She said very excidely (yes, I'm a bad speller). "That's great! When are you gunna be here?" "Sometime tonight at 6:00. Maybe we can have dinner with Ian and Anthony when I get there..?" "Sure, sounds great!" "Ok! I'll see you tonight then! Love you!" "I Love you too, mom!" I hung up th phone. "Sooo... what did she sayyyy?" Ian said like a school girl waiting for the new gossip. "She's gunna be here tonight at 6, and she wants us all to meet up for dinner!" "Sounds cool." Anthony Said. I wanted to roll my eyes because he was so boring sometimes. Anthony jumped off of my bed and left my room. Ian stayed. I put on my gray dog hat and looked in the mirror once more. "Take the hat off! You look a lot more beautiful without the hat on." Ian said truely. I started to blush. Hard. I had pale skin, so it's easy to tell when I'm blushing. "Really?" "Yes, really!" I started to smile like an idiot. Ugh. Why does he have to be so sweet and funny? I looked over at my acoustic guitar which was right next to my mirror/dressor. I grabbed it and started to play 'Haunted' By Taylor Swift. "You and I walk a fragile line.. I have known it all this time.. but I never thought I lived to see it break.." Ian was keeping the beat with tapping his foot. I know he loved to hear me sing. "Can't turn back, I'm haunted!" That part reminds me when I can't turn away from Ian cuz I'm so haunted from his looks and his eyes. I kept on playing.. When I finished the song, I ended up playing 'Helena' which is my ringtone.. It was more of a rock/metal type song, so I know Ian likes it... "Longgg agooo...just like the hearse you died to get in again.." I started to sing. I loved this song.. It reminded me of my dad. He died two years ago. Ian knew how much my dad meant to me. And he knows that this song reminds me of my dad..

*IAN'S P.O.V.*

Damn, she's a good singer.. She can even make My Chemical Romance sound good! "Cann you hearrr meee? Aree youu neearr mee?" She sang. I whispered silently while she sang. She kept on singing. "We'll meet again when both our cars collide!" That was her fave part of the song. "Well if you carry on this way! Things are better if I stay! So long and goodnight so long and goodnigghtttttttt" She made the ending longer than usual. She put her guitar up. I was going to get up and hug her, just to kind of let go of the awkward moment. I hesitated. But I ended up doing it anyways. We actually ended up in eachothers arms for almost half an hour. I loved her. More than anything. I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Should I? No. She's gunna think I'm an idiot. She doesn't like me back. I know she doesn't. Get that through your thick skull , Ian! She doesn't like you! But, she could.. but if she did, why me? Not very many people like me, everyone else likes Anthony. I kind of lossened my grip on her. To relize, she fell alseep. I swept her off her feet.. that just reminded me of the song she sang 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift..this part of the song reminded me of it "I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you swept off your feet, lead her up the stairwell.." I hope I'm not the person that she's gunna be singing that song about.. I layed her down on her bed. I stroked her beatiful curly/straight hair and whispered in her ear "I love you Dezyrae. With all my heart. You're my world. Don't ever leave me." I kissed her cheek softly. I checked my phone, It was only 12:00. Dezyrae's gunna sleep for about 2hrs. I layed down in bed next to her, and wrapped my arms around her, and tightened my grip around her. That was so I made sure, she won't leave me.

*Dezyrae's P.O.V.*

I smiled. Ian told me he loved me. He must've thought I was sleeping. I felt his strong arms wrap around me. I was probably blushing. Oh well, I don't care. I'm in the arms of someone I love, who told me that loves me. I actually fell alseep, in Ians strong arms.

HEY GUYSS! So this was part 1 of my Smosh FanFiction! Sorry if it was boring :/ I used to write a Jason McCann Love story, so I'm used to writing storys. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed :D I hope I'll be able to post pt. 2 tomarrow :'D and yes, my name is Dezyrae but go ahead and call me Smoshy :) Ok, I gotta go to sleep! Bye! ~Smoshy3


	2. Chapter 2

Smosh FanFiction pt.2 "YOU'RE THE ONE I LOVE!"

*Dezyrae's P.O.V*

I woke up about 2hrs later, still wrapped up in Ian's strong arms. I wanted to strech out, because that's the first thing I do when I wake up. But I didn't want to wake up Ian. He then streched out his arms. I quickly turned around to see his beautiful blue eyes staring into my bluegreen eyes. "Well, good afternoon, gorgeous." I smiled. "Good afternoon Pedostache" I winked at him. I used to call him that a lot. "Hey! That's not nice!" I chuckled and clutched my charm necklace. I've had my charm necklace since Christmas, and I haven't taken it off since. It has various charms on it. A penguin (penguins are my fave animals), A dolphin (for rememberince of My hometown.), My Justin Bieber Someday charm, my two diary keys, and a heart with a dimond on it. Ian gave me the heart. Anyways, Ian tightened his grip around me. "Ian! Let go! I need to get ready to go pick up my mom, later!" "Mmmm.. No" he winked. "Bitch" I said sarcasticly. "A bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is part of tree, tree is part of nature, nature is beautiful. Thanks" Ian said. "DAMN IT. You always say that! You whore." "YOU'RE A MEAN FRIEND!" Ian exlaimed just like he did in the "Best Toy Ever" video. "You know it." I said while laughing. He chuckled. Damn, his chuckle is so cute. I got up and looked at my hair (yes, yes I know. I sound self centered. But hey, isn't that what Leo's [the zodiac sign] do ;). I was surprised to still see the ends curled and my the top of my hair straight. I didn't dare brush my hair, because of the fear that the curls would just turn inro simple little waves. I still have a deep purple color in my hair from when I dyed it a couple of months ago. So, I looked goth or emo. But that's just people judging. They can fuck off. Anyways, I looked at my self in the mirror, I had chubby cheeks. Most people liked them. I scrunched up my nose in disgust of my looks. Ian came up behind me and hugged me from behind, then rested his head on my shoulder. "You're beautiful, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." I started to smile and blush like an idiot. I looked over at him. "You're so sweet, you know that?" I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. I do that with all my best guy friends when they're so sweet to me. He kind of blushed. My phone rang. But a diffrent ringtone because I changed it. Or maybe I didn't.. maybe Ian did while I was sleeping.. anyways, "NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN" my phone went off. It was Anthony. Oh yeah, I set his ringtone as the Nyan cat song. "Heyo!" I answered. "What's up?" I asked wondering why he called. "Yo, I'm picking up your mom. I'm at the airport. Be there in about an hour." "She came early?" "Yep, while you were sleeping." "Oh ok. See ya in an hour. Bye." "Boobye!" He always ended his calls like that.. Just like I used to.. "What did he say?" "My mom's at the airport, he's picking her up. He'll be here in about an hour." "Mmmkaayy." I got up and picked up my binder full of paper and a pencil. I sat down on my bed & Ian sat down next to me. I loved drawing. Espacilly when Ian was there next to me. I didn't know what to draw, So I just drew, Me Ian and Anthony all together. Me in the middle, and Ian and anthony on both sides of me. I finished the sketch not to long before anthony came home with my mom. "Yo Dez! You're Mom's here!" I jumped up and ran out into the living room to meet her. "MOM!" I yelled and hugged her. "I missed you so much!" "I missed you to sweetie!" Me and my mom are close. We've been through a lot together. But, we're strong. Anthony and Ian sat down on the couch and started to play The Legend Of Zelda Skyward Swords. I loved that game, I was tempted to go play with them, but I wanted to spend time with my mom. Who hasn't changed much in the past 2yrs.. We sat down in my room and started talking "You seem like you like Ian a lot.." I couldn't stop talking about him. How sweet he is and all. God, He's so amazing.

*Ian's P.O.V.*

"I'm gunna go to the bathroom , I'll be right back" I said to Anthony, pausing the game. "Alright, bro." I walked to bathroom, which is right across from Dezyrae's room. "He's just so sweet.. and those light blue eyes, I get lost them half the time I'm talking to him." I heard Dezyrae say. I couldn't help but listen. So, I listened to their whole conversation. "You seem to like Ian.. A lot..." I heard Dezyrae's mom say. "I don't like him." My stomach dropped when I heard that.. from the girl I loved. But I contuned to listen. "You don't?" Dezyrae's mom asked surprised. "I love him"

HEYY THURR GUYS :D

So yes, pt.2 of My Smosh FanFiciton is here :D I know it was probably boring. But, I'm that type of person that leaves clifhangers, just so the reader will want to read more ;D Ok, well I hoped you enjoyed my boring ass Smosh FanFiction ._. BYEBYE ~Smoshy3


	3. Chapter 3

Smosh Fanfiction pt.3 "YOU'RE THE ONE I LOVE!"

*Ian's P.O.V.*

Did...did she just say.. that.. she.. loves me? I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "Bleh.." I said disgusted with my appreance. "Why in the hell would she like a guy like me?" I actually can't believe she said that she loved me.. Wow.. How do I tell her that I love her? I know she loves me but.. did she love me when we first met?

*Flashback in 7th grade*

"YO IAN!" Anthony yelled from across the hallway, running up to me. "Hey Bro." I said when Anthony met me by my locker. "Ya know we have a new girl in school, right?" 'Fuck... A new girl?' "Oh yeah.. her name's uhh.. Dezyrae, right?" "Yeah, I heard she's pretty hot. Somebody said she's french." "Ooo.. a french girl." I joked. I saw a curly haired blonde walk down the hallway. I froze, my jaw nearly hit the floor. "What you starin' at Ian?" Anthony looked behind him and saw Dezyrae for the first time. He bit his lip. "Damnn.." Anthony said while checking her out. "She's hot.." urggh.. I hated it when Anthony said that. It's better to call a girl beautiful rather than 'Hot'. Dezyrae passed by. "Hi!" She said in a meduim toned voice. Her voice was like an angel. It sounded like she was a strong singer, too.. "Uhh.. h-hi." I sttutered 'Fuck, Ian! Don't mess this up!' I thought. Anthony stood there still biting his lip. "I'm Dezyrae. But I perfer to be called Dezy." She stuck her hand out. I shook her hand "I'm Ian. And that's Anthony." Dezyrae looked over at Anthony. Who was still staring. "Hi." "Oh uhh. Hi." Anthony replied. Dezyrae didn't seem quite intrested in him, but she could be bestfriends with him. "Soo uh.. maybe we should all hang out sometime?" I suggested "Sure!" Dezyrae said in a bit higher pitched voice. She seemed like she's been through so much, yet she's so strong. She seems like my type of girl. "Sounds cool" Anthony said. "Alright, I'll see you guys later. Bye!" "Bye!" Me and Anthony said in unison. She walked off to class. I knew from that day on, That I was madly in love with Dezyrae Jenevieve Mitchell.

*Dezyrae's P.O.V*

'Oh shit.. did I say that to loud?' I thought to my self. "You love him!" My mom said surprised. "Of course I do! He's so sweet, and those beautiful blue eyes.." "He's a great man to fall in love with, Dez." I smiled. Just then, Ian walked into my room. "Hey, wanna play some Zelda?" "Zelda? THAT'S A FUCKING GIRLS NAME!" I said jokingly. We all laughed. "Sure." I said When I stopped laughing. I got up and played Skyword Swords. I was in the flying ceromony. "OH SHIT I FORGOT HOW TO FLY!" I actually haven't played the game in a while. "I'll help you!" Ian said grabbing my arms from behind me (yanno kind of like a back hug, but he's helping her play the game) "Thanks Ian" I said when I remembered how to fly. "No prob!" He said. I ended up falling off of my bird. "How in the hell does that happen? Even when I'm in the ceromony!" Everyone laughed. I just rolled my eyes and then handed the Wii remote to Anthony. I sat next to Ian on the love couch (two seater couch) and snuggled up to him. He put his arm around me and tightened his grip a little. I felt..safe... My mom looked over at me and winked. I winked back. I snuggled up a little bit closer and whispered really soft to where no one could hear me. "I love you, Ian Brian Hecox."

*Ian's P.O.V.*

Dezyrae snuggled up to me and I could tell she felt safe. I watched Anthony play the game. He kinda sucked at it. Ha, anyways, I had Dezyrae in my arms, and that's all I wished for. She snuggled up a little bit closer. I tightened my grip. Damn, I love her. "I love you, Ian Brian Hecox." I heard a low whisper say. I relized it was Dezyrae. I said in a lower whisper, "I love you, Dezyrae Jenevieve Micthell." And I truely meant it.

HOOLAA! So I know this part was short, but it felt long cuz I always write these on my phone, and not on the computer, anyways, this one was written on paper, but halfway through, I decided to use what came up in my mind. The ending was on the paper, though. But I hoped you enjoyed :D ok, byebye! ~Smoshy3


	4. Chapter 4

Smosh FanFiciton pt.4 (I'm changing the title) "YES, I LOVE YOU!"

*Dezyrae's P.O.V.*

I woke up in my bed. All warm and snuggly with my fuzzy blanket. I clutched my charm necklace. I do this everytime I feel lucky. I put two more charms on it last week. An I and an A. The I for Ian and the A for Anthony. I smiled. Thinking about the memories that we had. Good & bad. If anything bad happened to them, I swear, I wouldn't come out of my bedroom till the day I died. I was inturrupted by my thinking when Ian burst into my room. "GOOOOOOD MOORRRNNINNGG!" He (tried) to sing. I sat up in my bed. My hair a mess. "Ian..." He jumped on me and pinned my arms down. I giggled. I started to get lost into his crystal blue eyes. He smiled at me, So I smiled back. "Get up and get dressed, sleepy head!" He said, while staring into my green/blue eyes (when I say green/blue eyes, I mean My left eye is half blue & half green, and my left eye is green) "You're such a monster! Making me get up at 10 in the morning forcing me to get dressed!" He laughed. I love his laugh. I eneded up rolling him over, and pinning his arms down on the bed. "Oh God, DON'T RAPE ME!" He said after I pinned him down. I just laughed. I layed down on top of him, letting go of his arms. He wrapped his strong arms around me. I smiled again. "Geeet dresseeedd!" Ian said in my ear at a low whisper. "Ooookkkk" I did the same exact thing he did. I got off of Ian and headed to my closet. I found an outfit to wear. My gradient jeans (black to purple) and my penguin nerd shirt. "Ian.." I said sternly and raised an eyebrow. "Oh uhh..I'm getting out." He got off of my bed & left my room. I got dressed.

~Later on that day, at about 5:00~

"Hey Dez there's a party going on at the bar. Wanna go?" 'The Bar' was actually called "The passion" (I just made up a random name xD) we just called it 'The Bar' because we're so used to calling it that. "Sure." I replied immetiidtly replied. "Come on, we better leave now." "Mmkaay." I said, looking down at my phone. I locked it, and got off of the couch and headed to Ian's blue subaru. We headed to the bar. We got there and place was more of a club than a bar. It was huge, with a dancefloor that cover half the place. We walked straight to the bar. Anthony was with us, but he wasn't planning to drink. So he can drive us home. Anthony went straight to the dance floor. Me and Ian took our seats. Katt, the bartender, came straight to us (we know every bartender that works there) "what can I get for you, two?" She asked. "Two tequilla shots." Ian looked at me and gave me half a smile. I did a half smile back, tequilla is my favorite, and he knows it gets me drunk quick. Katt handed poured the shots, then handed me one, and Ian one. "One, two, three!" Ian counted down. We picked up our shots, and drank them quick. The alchoal burned down my throat. I loved it. I could drink a whole bottle of tequilla. Me and Ian tooke four more tequilla shots. Just enough to get me buzzed. I looked at Ian. He was already drunk. My body could take alchoal better than he could. I just laughed at the sight of Ian already being drunk. I wanted to get drunk. "YO KATT!" I yelled. "What's up?" She came to me from the end of the bar. "Get me the strongest drink, you can make" "For you and Ian, or just you?" "Just me." "K, be back in a sec." She walked down the bar making the drink. I tried to see what was in it, but all I could see that she put in there was American Honey, Jack, and Tequilla. There's more in it, but I just couldn't see what it was. She handed me the drink. I took one sip. It burned, literally BURNED, down my throat. Holy shit that's a strong drink! I drank the rest, and I was really drunk. Everything was blurry. I looked at Ian. Who was still looked drunk. I hopped out of my bar stool, and grabbed Ian's arm. He hopped off, and followed me. We ended up in an ally way. He ended up pinning me against the wall. He leaned into me and kissed me. It was rough, yet passionate. His tounge started to force into my lips, demanding for entrance into my mouth. I let his tounge explore my mouth. I put my hands onto the back of his neck. He then roughened the kiss. But after that, Everything went completly dark.

*GASP* what happens to Dezyrae? Ok, I know that it was only Dezyrae's P.O.V. in this story, but I'm on my phone and I'm to lazy to write more & I'm really really tired. So, yeah, that's pt.4.. I know it sucked & it was short. I've been busy with school (homework & shit) so I've had no time to really post :/ so if I don't post, it's because of school xD but, I hoped you enjoyed (: BYE! ~Smoshy3


	5. Chapter 5

Smosh Fanfiction pt.5 "YES, I LOVE YOU!"

*Ian's P.O.V.*

"Where...where am I..?" I said, waking up in a dark room, my arms were tied behind a chair, and my legs tied to the legs of the chair. All I remembered was kissing Dezyrae in an ally way, really drunk, then everything went dark. "Urggh.." It was dark, so I tried to figure out where the voice came from. I looked to my left. "Who's there!" I asked, panicking. "I..Ian..?" A familair voice said. It's Dezyrae. "D..De..Dezyrae..!" I stuttered. I'm glad she's ok. We heard a sob coming from the right. It sounded like Anthony "Anthony!" Dezyrae asked surprised. "I GOT RAPED!" Anthony suddenly yelled. He started breaking down. "Oh God.." Dezyrae said. Her voice shaked. I was startled by lights turning on abouve our heads. I looked at Dezyrae. She didn't have a shirt on.. the fuck? If anybody touched her, I swear they would deffinatly regret it. I looked away from Dezyrae, and looked at Anthony.. He looked terrible. He had nothing but boxers on, his hair a mess, and his eyes red & puffy. Dezyrae couldn't stand the sight of her Bestfriend and looked away, her eyes closed shut and a tear escaping her left eye. Tears started to fall on my cheeks. I blinked rapidly, I couldn't wipe the away. Suddenly, a door that was about 15ft away. I heard high heels. Then a straight haired burnette stepped into the room. Oh God.. I almost started to hypervenilate. It was Hazel. My ex. She was violent, and good with revenge. "Hazel..." I said sternly. I hated her, and so did Dezyrae.. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Dezyrae spat. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I WANT? I want Ian." I looked at her with a confused face. "Ian!" She said in a preppy voice and ran over to me. "I missed you so much, babe." Oh God... "I HATE YOU! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I tried to fight her. "Don't try to fight, babe. It won't work." I looked at Dezyrae. She looked so pissed. I've never seen Dez like this, ever. Hazel walked out of the room. I shot Dezyrae an apoligatic look. Dezyrae just smiled back at me. 'I Love You..' I thought.

*Dezyrae's P.O.V.*

Oh God.. Hazel just crossed the line. I was more pissed then ever. I clenched my teeth. I bit on my lip, thinking. I must've bit to hard, because blood was running down my chin. I couldn't wipe it off, so I had blood running down my chin the whole time I was thinking. "Ian, Anthony." They both looked at me. "Yeah?" The two boys said in unison. "I have a plan to get out of here..." "OH GOD IS YOUR LIP BLEEDING!" "Yes, it is, now shut up Ian so I can get on with this plan." I smirked, then thought 'I Love You So Much, Ian. No Matter What Happens'

OOOOO! WHAT'S DEZYARE'S PLAN! :o ok, sorry for the short part, but I'm tired & my friend is over, so I couldn't write much today D: ok byebye for now ^-^ ~Smoshy3


	6. Chapter 6

Smosh FanFiction pt.6 (changing the title for just this chapter :) "Please.. no."

*BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER: there is sexual content in this chapther. So if you feel uncomfterable reading sexual content, this chapter is not for you.

.*Anthony's .* (before being tied up with Ian& Dezyrae)*

"OH GOD, NO PLEASE! NO!" I screamed while being dragged by an unkown woman. "To bad! I'm gunna force you to have sex with me & you're gunna like it!." "PLEASE! NO!." I was starting to panic. Where the fuck was Ian & Dezyrae? I felt someone push me onto a bed. Now, the woman was forcing my shirt off. "FUCKING GET OFF OF ME!" I started to fight. I pushed the woman off of me. I got a glimpse of her face. Oh God.. it couldn't be.."HAZEL!" I yelled sitting up on the bed. I hated Ian's ex. Me and Dezyrae warned Ian about her, but he didn't listen. Hazel froze, so I got up and tried to punch her in the face. She ducked. Damn she's quick. She forced me down on the bed & pinned my arms down, she then held a gun up to my head. "Now, You're gunna listen to whatever the fuck I say to do, ok?" "O-O-O-Ok.." I terribly stuttered. She forced my shirt off. I closed my eyes tight and clenched my fists. I felt a pressure up against my lips. Hazel was kissing me. I wanted her OFF OF ME. This is gross. I didn't kiss back, so she just slobbered all over my face. She then procceded to take off my shorts. She looked up at me with her deep blue eyes. She smirked, then took off my boxers. 'Oh man... This is gunna end up badly.." I thought, still with my eyes closed tight & my fists clenched. I felt warm hands touch my dick. I flinched. "W-W-What are you gunna d-d-do with m-m-me?" "Things." Shit... She started to rub up and down on my dick. 'Dont get erect, Anthony!' I thought to my self. I didn't want her to know that I was getting pleasure out of this. She started to rub harder. I let out a little moan 'FUCK!' I hated to admit, I was getting pleasure out of this, but I didn't want any pleasure what so ever. She stopped rubbing, then I felt something wet touch my dick.. her mouth. 'No.. Please..No..' I kept on thinking. She started to suck. I kept back any pleasure. But I just couldn't. It felt so good... I couldn't hold it in much longer, I let out a long moan, and I saw her mouth filled with my white cum. She swallowed it all. I started to cry. I hated this. I hate her. She let out an evil laugh. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be back for more." She laughed evily again & then left. Sure enough, about an hour later, she came back & did the same thing. She repeated this throughout the day. She then decided that that was enough for today. She left, about an hour later, I got my boxers back on. Hazel came into the room just as I put my boxers on. She Took me by the arm and started dragging me down a hall. We came into a dark room. She turned the lights on. Ian & Dezyrae were sitting in a chair, knocked out with dried blood on their heads. Dezyrae didn't have a shirt on.. "What happened to Dezyrae!" I know she had a shirt on before. "One of our guys raped her while she was unconcsious." I looked at her stomach. A belly button piercing.. that wasn't there before. "Why does she have a belly button piercing?" Hazel was silent. She froze for a second. Get in that chair!" She ordered. I did just as she ordered, so that I wouldn't get shot. She tied my arms behind the chair, then tied my legs to the legs of the chair. She looked at me, then Ian, and then Dezyrae, sighed, turned off the lighs, and then left the room. Tears escaped from the corners of my eyes. "Ian..Dezyrae..wake up. Please! PLEASE!" I started to break down. I cried my self to sleep. I then woke up when I heard a voice..

Ok, sorry for the short part :/ but I'm kind of in a rush to go somewhere right now xD but, I hoped you enjoyed it :D. Anthony needed a part because I know He won't have very many P.O.V's in this story xD okok bye ~Smoshy3


	7. Chapter 7

My smosh fan fiction pt.7

*Dezyrae's P.O.V*

We had gotten out of that dumbass place. It almost cost us our lives but, we managed to make it. We killed everybody that was torturing other people, and saved the people who were being tortured. But, we had to kill some people because they were in too much pain. We made it back to our house in one piece. Thank God. "How long have we been missing?" Ian said while panting. "I don't know…about a week or two?" I said while tasking deep breaths. I was obviously paler than I originally was. I was freaking out. Anthony was on the couch, passed out. Ian was panting his ass off. And I was having a panic attack. I regained my thoughts. I started to calm down a little bit, and Ian's panting became faint. We both sat down on the two-seater couch. I laid my head down on Ian's shoulder. "Ian?" I lifted my head up off of his shoulder and looked at him. "Yeah?" He said while looking at me in the eyes. God damn those blue eyes get me all the time. "I Love You." I said while smiling. Holy Fucking Shit. Did I just say that? No, I couldn't have. But I knew that he loved me... but did he know that I loved him? "I love you on his shoulder. Too... and uhh... I gotta tell you something." "You can tell me anything." I said while laying my head back "Well, I overheard you and your mom talking...and I already knew that you loved me..." I quickly stood up and faced him. "WHAT!" I screamed. "I'm sorry..." "No, it's ok… because... well... I knew you loved me, too…" He looked at me with his blue eyes. He looked shocked.

*Ian's P.O.V*

Holy fuck! How did she know that I loved her? "H-h-how did you know?" I stuttered "Well, You said it while holding me in my bed, I guess you thought I was sleeping…" Shit, she wasn't sleeping when I told her that I loved her that night… "Does it even matter?" I said while standing up with her. I embraced her in my arms. I was holding onto her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "No...It Doesn't" She whispered in my ear. She was just the perfect height to whisper anything into my ear. She pulled back a little bit, to where we weren't in a hugging position. I cupped her face in my hands. "I love you Dezyrae Jenevieve Mitchell" "And I love you too, Ian Brian Hecox" I kissed her softly and passionately on the lips. I could feel her smile.

*Dezyrae's P.O.V.*

I couldn't wait for this moment any longer. I was in the arms of somebody I loved, and now, I was fucking kissing him? Dreams do come true

AWW So, this is actually the last part ._. I'm sorry but, I have SO MUCH FUCKING SCHOOL WORK TO DO, and I'll never have time to post anymore parts D: that's actually exactly what happened to my Jason McCann Love Story… but I just actually forgot about it, and never wrote it again so... Yeah... Last part :( so sorry! And I'm so sorry for the short part, too! Not much drama in this story but… I guess it'll have to do :D But, I will be writing a Brendon Urie Fan Fiction as soon as I have time to write it... so look forward to that! Hoe you enjoyed the story :D ByeBye!


End file.
